At present, during a process of casting production of a low-pressure aluminum alloy wheel, it is inevitable that large burrs are formed at upper and lower parting line positions of the cast blank of this aluminum alloy wheel due to the parting of casting dies. These burrs must be cut off, otherwise great impacts are brought upon subsequent machining procedures, leading to a decrease in machining efficiency and accelerating the wear of machine tools and cutting tools. The traditional way to cope with these burrs is to cut them off by an operator with a cutter after the blank part is cast and hardened. This greatly increases the labor intensity of the operator and also brings an adverse effect on mechanical automation in production. Also, during the cutting process, the wheel appearance surface is prone to be worn, resulting in rejection of the wheel cast parts.